


Scythes and Stories

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, James Herondale - Freeform, Jordelia, LucieXMatthew, M/M, Matthew Fairchild - Freeform, Not death angst I promise, Shadowhunters - Freeform, The Last Hours - Freeform, Thomastair, alastair carstairs - Freeform, anna lightwood - Freeform, ariadne bridgestock - Freeform, arianna - Freeform, christopher lightwood - Freeform, cordelia carstairs - Freeform, lucie herondale - Freeform, thomas lightwood - Freeform, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Fantasy/Villain/Assassin AUEnemies to lovers, based off a prompt a friend shared with me.Anna is an assassin, tasked to kill Princess Ariadne. Whatever could go wrong?
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood, Ariadne Bridgestock/Anna Lightwood, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Matthew Fairchild/Lucie Herondale
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. Lady Of Death

The sun rose over the sprawling city of Vesperum. It was a city like a double sided coin, as most cities are. Containing the extremes of both darkness and light, Vesperum had long been the shining capital city of the kingdom Solis. In Vesperum, merchants haggled their wares, shouting to the birds winging overhead. Royal caravans toured through the city center, graciously waving and smiling. The sunsets gave way to the star spangled night, and warriors trained with sword and bow, dagger and mace. This was the city full of life, the side most royals and people in power wanted every visitor to see. However, light cannot exist without darkness and darkness cannot exist without light. In the very same city, peasants cry, unable to feed their children. Corrupt members of the government steal money and secrets, hissing lies with uplifted lips. The outlying kingdoms of Luna, Stellae, Caelum laugh, able to see what natives to Solis cannot - their kingdom is dying. And in the dying city, an assassin cleans her blade. 

Anna Corvere was cleaning her dagger. Onyx and bone. Approximately 10 inches long. Blade sharp enough to cut steel. She was running the cloth back and forth, back and forth across the blade, methodically and robotically cleansing the blood from her blade. Her hands trembled only slightly, the only tell to her inner turmoil. “Another day, yet another murder.” she thought bitterly as she finished cleaning her dagger and stored it away. _I never wanted this to happen,_ a voice deep inside her whispered. Anna shoved it down, deep into her soul, smothering it and denying it air. “I’m ridding the world of corruption, which is more than most people will ever do. After all, what am I but a weapon to be wielded by the organization.” glancing out the window at the sky, Anna sighed. It was the trademark mix of slate gray and periwinkle blue that signaled the coming of winter. It would likely be snowing tomorrow, and as cold as the empty vastness of space. Today’s target had been a minor government official, one who worked in the currency department. He’d been stealing money, little aware someone had been watching. 

Anna worked for the Ravens. They were a society of covert people, composed of black market traders, underground weapon’s manufacturers, smugglers, and assassins. The group had formed over common interests and desire to stay undetected. Undetected to the royal family - King Samuel, Queen Mirabelle, and their daughter Ariadne - and to their advisers. The soldiers of the government hated them, and had done so ever since the Ravens’ leader Midnight tasked herself with eliminating the evil that had seeped into Solis. And had spent the recent years making true on that promise. Anna, now 17 years of age, had been a member for over a decade. One of the recruiters had found her. Hiding in her old bedroom, screaming, her parents dead in the room next door. 

That part of her memory was so faded she could barely picture her bed, or her toys, or even what her house looked like from the outside. Nobody ever found her parent’s murders, and Anna knew to this day they were alive and well, somewhere in the world. Anna had trained since she was five, having exhibited at an early age a talent for battle. Now, here she was, 12 years later. One of the most famous amature assassins in the society, known to the public only as the Lady of Death. Shuddering in the ice cold shower she always made herself take after a job. 

One hour and an envelope containing her pay later, Anna flopped back on her bed. Her dark hair was thrown into a messy ponytail, and she sighed. “I wonder if I’ll finally catch a fucking break now. That was the quickest job I’ve ever done. Nobody spotted me, all witnesses removed. Will that be enough to please Mr. oh-you-must-do-better-Ms.-Anna-Mason? Will that be enough to earn me just a day to myself? But oh no, I must be ready at all times to leave.” Anna snarked to herself before quickly sobering. “It’s not good to think that way”, she thought, shaking her head to clear it. “After all, where would I be without them?” she thought logically. “It’s no good to allow myself impudence.”

“Ms. Anna!” Wes called from down the hall. “Mason has requested you in the briefing room in 10!” Anna groaned, gathering the strength to toss aside her book and stand. “Thanks Wes!” she shouted back, quickly changing into her gear. Anna grabbed a dagger, strapped it to her thigh, and set off down the hallway of the Ravens’ base. New recruits gawked as she passed, providing more evidence to the rumors that stayed at Anna’s heels wherever she went. “That’s her. That's the Lady of Death!” one gangly teenage boy whispered to his friend. Anna turned to them, slowing to a half and tilting her head slightly. The two froze, eyes widening and darting as if looking for an escape. But Anna merely smiled, dipped her head, and said “Pleased to make your acquaintance. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon.” saying nothing more, Anna turned and resumed her stroll, a vision in black and shadows. “Woah... Maybe we’ll be like her some day!” the second boy whispered as Anna disappeared down the hall, leaving yet another story behind her. 

“Yes Mason? What is it you want?” Anna asked when she arrived in the briefing room. Mason, her supervisor and current head assassin, sighed. Anna surveyed the room quickly, ice blue eyes scanning and cataloging. It didn’t take long for her to realize that the entire Assassin's Council was here - the society’s 10 most esteemed and longest standing assassins. They were all here, seated around the ornate table at the center of the room. The only thing that could mean was this was not just an ordinary meeting. Face betraying nothing, Anna turned back to Mason and raised her eyebrows. “Am I going to assume this meeting is of some importance, or are we just here for tea.” Anna asked, waiting. Raina, one of the council members, heaved a deep breath. “You are correct. This meeting is of importance. Utmost importance actually, so let’s get to it.” Dread rose in Anna then, a feeling unfamiliar to her and entirely unwelcome. It swelled inside her, cold and heavy and malicious. And then, the scythe fell. 

“We need you to kill Princess Ariadne.” 

  
  



	2. The Shading Of The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Ariadne's perspective! 
> 
> The princess is very unhappy with her life. What will happen when a mysterious, stunning stranger appears in her window?

The sun set over the magnificent castle, shining in opal whites, scarlet reds, and deep deep golds. The castle of Vesperum, capital of Solis. Crown jewel of the world, supposedly. Rich, vibrant, and full of life, where everyone’s needs are cared for. All of this was said, but not all of it could possibly be true, Princess Ariadne thought melancholically as she sat in her bedroom. “If Solis is as perfect as everyone in the castle seems to claim, then why do I see so much suffering, not even including my own. I see the poor crying and desperate for sustenance. All of this, while the rich and ignorant fill their bellies with decadent meals and recline on satin chaises. I see the beautiful landscape razed to create room for the invasive spread of buildings our city’s population requires, while the buildings already standing are falling. And, I suppose, I do see my own pain.” Ariadne thought. “I sit here, day after day, trussed and dressed up and presented like a prize peacock. I’m nearly 18 and I have yet to do one thing of value my entire life. I cry out to do something, anything, but my life is one of silk, and just as flimsy and gaudy as such.” 

“Miss Ariadne?” echoed a call from just outside the door. It was Rose, Ariadne’s nursemaid since birth, who had since changed into Ariadne’s only constant source of support, comfort, and a shoulder to cry on. Stifling her exhaustion, Anna stood and swung open the fine oak door of her bedroom. The rest of Ariadne’s room was just as opulent as the door. A fine four poster bed, piled with velvety pillows. A wardrobe full of the finest clothes. A rub from Stellae, the finest producers of textile products in the world. “Why do you look so troubled Ariadne?” Rose asked, settling into the comfortable armchair by the window to catch a brief respite. “Have your parents done something again?” Ariadne’s mother and father’s faces briefly flashed before her eyes. Her father’s stern gaze and neatly trimmed beard, mouth shouting she was a disappointment. Her mother’s amber eyes, those same ones now in Ariadne’s own head, sad and woeful. These visages dissipated quickly, but not before Ariadne’s throat closed. “Oh, you must not have heard yet. Not surprising, it’s a very recent development.” Ariadne choked out, close to breaking. Rose stood and drew Ariadne into a hug. “What happened, Ria?” Rose asked, using the nickname few had ever used. Ariadne lifted her head and stared out the window, wishing to be anywhere but here. 

“I’ve been engaged to Commander Charles.” she whispered, tears brimming on her eyelashes, hovering, and cascading down. 

Mouth open wide in horror, Rose gasped. “Your parents cannot be serious? You’re not even 18 yet, how are they even considering this? And Commander Charles is… a qualified but questioning option.” 

“I believe their chosen words were ‘You will never amount to anything without a man and large coffers.’” 

“That is ridiculous. You are strong and could easily make your own way…” Rose trailed off, realizing quickly the problem. Ariadne’s parents did not know Ariadne had been training with a variety of weapons since a young age. They did not know she spoke several languages and loved to read, and was a master of poisons. They didn’t know she had taught herself, had not cared enough to pay attention. And they especially did not know Ariadne had no intention of marrying a man ever in her life. 

“I am so sorry my Ria. I am so, so unbelievably sorry. If there was any movement I could do to stop this, I would. But-”  
“I know, Rose. It’s ok. I am barely in a position to help myself. I guess this is my fate, isn’t it? Everybody has to deal with things they dislike in life, and this is my lot. However, this doesn’t mean I have to like it.”  
“Miss Ariadne, sometimes I believe you are too wise and nihilistic for your young age.” 

“I sometimes think that too. But what can I do about it? If my parents will not hear or see me, I’ll be loud and brash and sad in my own head.” 

A half hour and several nostalgic conversations later, Ariadne was curled up under her covers, staring out the window. The sky was sprinkled generously with stars, glowing white against the black and indigo shading of the sky. A soft breeze drifted in, smelling of the ocean. Ariadne was supposed to draw her curtains and shut her window at night, but she refused. “I will not be cut off from the outside world any more than I already am.” she told Rose before freeing her for the night. Now, she found herself unable to find peace within her own head, instead allowing the thoughts she never allowed in daylight to surface. “Somewhere out there, there must be a chance. A chance for me to love who I do, and be content in it. A chance where I don’t have to marry a commander who is a war criminal and a menace to people less fortunate than him, stealing and taking what little they do have. A chance for me to be, for once in my lifetime, happy.” Ariadne drifted off soon after, into a restless sleep filled with dark shadows, gleaming scythes, and ancient storybooks. 

Ariadne startled awake in the dark of the night, eyes searching for the source of the disturbance. It didn’t take long. There was a lithe figure on her windowsill, silhouetted in the light of the stars and moon. The two stared at each other for a moment that hung suspended in time. And then, the figure moved. Ariadne scrambled backward and off her bed, thumping onto the rug and attempting to run for the door. She made it a few feet before the figure caught her. Wheeling around, Ariadne grabbed her hidden dagger from under her nightgown and brandished it. “Get back.” she snarled, not allowing fear to lace her voice. “Well well.” a voice emerged from under the hood, smooth and confident. “Who would’ve known. The little Princess knows how to use a dagger.”  
“Don’t call me Princess.” Ariadne sniped back, not yielding an inch. 

“I think I will continue to.” the figure said, a smile in their voice. 

“Who are you, and why are you here?” Ariadne asked, swallowing hard. 

“That’s a fascinating question.” the figure replied. “Why don’t I let you answer.”  
  
It was at this moment the figure threw back their hood. Revealing a face Ariadne would’ve never, ever expected to see. It was a woman, no a girl. She couldn’t be much older than Ariadne. A beautiful, stunning girl with raven black hair and eyes as piercing and as blue as ice. Ariadne froze in that moment, dagger still clutched in hand. The woman strode closer and stopped just in front of Ariadne. Heart pumping suddenly very fast, Ariadne raised her gaze to the woman. “You didn’t answer my question.” she gritted out, trying to calm her racing head and heart. 

“That is quite true, I didn’t. Which is exactly why things are about to get so very interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Leave any thoughts in the comments!


	3. A Sinking Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well now the whole gang's here! 
> 
> A continuation of last chapter but with a *bit* more detail. 
> 
> What will Ariadne choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Leave any thoughts in the comments!

“Interesting? What do you mean, interesting?” Ariadne fired back, pulse pounding and palms sweating. “There’s no possible way you are here for my benefit, so that inevitably means you’re here to kill me.” 

“You are clever, aren’t you? Well. You needn’t worry. I have no plans to harm you.” the girl said, in almost a murmur. It was at this moment that the girl took the final step and closed the space between them.  _ Why is she doing this? And, more importantly… why am I letting her?  _

Lifting a leather clad hand, the girl traced one finger down Ariadne’s cheek. “What are you doing?” Ariadne whisper shouted, very aware of how she hadn’t made any attempt to move even an inch. “It’s very rare for one of you to be alive at this point.” the girl said, almost contemplatively. “You say you have no plans to hurt me? Well, I cannot say the same. Not after everything you’ve done. And yes, I do know who you are. You’re the Lady of Death, the famous assassin.” the other girl’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly with surprise before the mask fell down again. 

“Yes, that is my title. But it is not my name. My name, Princess Ariadne, is Anna.” 

In the kingdom of Luna, far across the ocean, two princes kiss. Happily, softly, content and free in their love. “Now, Alastair. You know we mustn’t dawdle much longer. The Council is expecting us.” the boy named Thomas said, fake but cheerful chiding in his eyes. 

“And you know that I couldn’t give any fewer fucks then I already do about the Council’s impossible scheduling.” Alastair replied, chuckling. “Oh come on now, you. You cannot mean that? They are your friends, your family.” Thomas said, grabbing Alastair’s hand and trying to lead him towards the door out of their bedroom. “I know what I said.” Alastair replied, allowing himself to be dragged, mischief and love in his eyes. Rolling his eyes and sighing, Thomas flung open the door and they took off running down the hallway, hand in hand, giggling at their recklessness and happy to be where they were. 

“Now, onto the topic of Solis.” Councilmaster Nicholas droned. “They are rapidly losing money from the royal coffers, so they will need to increase the uptake within the next few weeks…” Alastair snuffled a snort, expertly dodging Thomas’s halfhearted glare. “Thomas? Alastair? What do you have to say on this matter?” Nicholas asked, eyebrows raised with a smile of his own present. “I believe if Solis wishes to stay out of bankruptcy, they must look to other, different places.” Thomas said, carefully phrasing what he said. The council’s chatter resumed, and Alastair and Thomas made eye contact again.  _ They need to get their heads out of their asses and grow up you mean. _ Alastair said silently, his face appropriately blank but eyes dancing.  _ Yes, my love, that is in fact what I mean. I just do not prefer to receive another lecture from the Councilmaster telling me to be respectful.  _ An evil tilt to his mouth, Alastair sent another silent message.  _ You’re boring, but I do love you so I suspect I must endure.  _ Affectionate looks on both boy’s faces, they tuned back into the conversation. This resolve did not last long, and soon thoughts drifted to laughter and wind and shining silver moonlight. 

Steel clanged and clashed as James and Cordelia sparred in the training courtyard. Both stubborn to the point of death, neither was wielding, and the fight was heating up. Dodging and covering, shielding and stabbing, the two fought. The sun beat overhead, and many onlookers were gathering. Cheering to the sky, bets were placed and laughter heard on who the winner would be. 

A few minutes later, it was declared. Cordelia had won, taking advantage of James's split second slip up. “No hard feelings, of course?” she shot across to him, eyes still glowing. “Of course, my Daisy. I wouldn’t have it any other way. Though, of course, you were always too good for me.” James replied, taking a gulp of water and sticking his tongue out at Cordelia. Laughing, she punched him on the shoulder. “Stop that talk this instance, or I shall turn you into a tapestry.” she said, face schooled into an expression of mock sternness. “Whatever is happening here?” a voice called from the entrance to the sparring ring.

“They’re sparring, dumbass.” another voice replied.

“I am aware of that. I do know what a sparring ring is, despite what you may think.” the first voice replied, exasperated but affectionate. 

Turning, Cordelia and James found the source of the commotion - Alastair and Thomas. The two were arguing back and forth, but it could not be clearer that they were desperately in love. 

Laughing, James strode towards them, Cordelia close behind. “What brings you here on this fine day?” James asked, stopping in front of them with a friendly grin in place. “We’ve just come from a Council meeting.” Thomas replied, fatigue in his features. “Apparently, things in Solis are continuing to heat up.” Alastair chimed in, features animated. “I do wonder which minority they will attempt to lobby behind them next.”    
“Alastair. You need to count yourself lucky I agree with you or I would be forced to reprimand you.” Thomas replied as Cordelia snickered. “I’m absolutely terrified.” Alastair drawled, also laughing. “Do leave my brother be, Thomas. He is right! And what will you do? Exploit your crown prince privileges?” Cordelia said earnestly, innocence far too pure to be believable shaping her face.

“Be reasonable, Daisy. We all know he will not do that.” James interjected, his teasing voice making an appearance.

“You are all heathens. Why do I associate myself with you.” Thomas muttered. 

“Because I’m your sister by marriage and you love me, and me and my husband are respected warriors of your kingdom.” said Cordelia

“Because I am your brother in law and you are bound to.” added James

“Because I’m the love of your life.” smirked Alastair

“You’ve just proved my point.” Thomas said again under his breath, but he barely made it a few more moments before he burst into laughter, the charade falling. “What would I do without you three?” Thomas asked, hastily adding “That was rhetorical!” before anybody could jump in with another witty quip. 

_ Blood on the stones. Blood, splashing down. Two hooded figures, faces hidden from view, muttering to each other. “Is that everybody in the house?” one asked, glancing around the room. Christopher was peeking out from a crack in the cabinet he’d slipped inside. Upon looking out, he felt some sort of twisted relief he’d managed to hide in here in time. His sister Anna was gone. “I miss her already.” Christopher thought miserably. “It should be.” _

_ “The report mentions two children. Where are they?”  _

_ “Who knows. Away at a friend’s perhaps? Out playing? Either way, they’re not…” the taller figure drifted off, and Christopher froze, trying his best to not even breathe. The next few seconds passed in flash and then the cabinet was open and he was out in the harshly glowing and vivid scarlet spattered room. “Well well well. What do we have here?” the other person asked, curiosity in their voice. Christopher said nothing, glaring at them both. “This must be one of the kids. Where the girl is, I don’t know.” the taller one said, also appraising Christopher. “She doesn’t matter anymore.” the other said sharply before bending down to meet Christopher’s gaze. “Would you like to come with us, young man?” he asked, not an ounce of kindness or sympathy in his voice.  _

“Thanks Christopher! Have a great day!” Rose called cheerily before exiting the room. Not wasting a second, Christopher turned off the light indicating the status of the shop, and moved to the back room. It was an austere, but Christopher was the best apothecary in the castle, dealing herbs of all kinds and uses. He also, though it was not public knowledge, assisted with poison’s and interrogation when needed. He’d been here for 11 years, training to become an apothecary after being recruited by the castle managers. They thought he didn’t remember what truly happened. He did remember, and he’d harbored that flame and fury inside him like an ember against the chill. Always playing the nice guy, the sweet gullible apothecary. “I wonder what happened to Anna.” he’d wondered on more than one occasion. He’d never found her again, despite copious amounts of searching. “They will underestimate me at their own risk. But the day will come when they regret that.” 

“Lucie! Are you almost done!” Matthew called from the next room. “Yes of course I’m almost done I am not that slow, and you know that.” Lucie shouted back, laughter in her voice. She shot into the room a few seconds later, kissing Matthew deeply before pulling away and dropping onto the chair. “And yes, before you have the opportunity to make a sarcastic comment, I am aware of why we need to hurry.” 

“I surely hope it isn’t because you worry about what Reginald will think.” James said, seating himself besides Lucie. “Oh please. I couldn’t care less what he thinks. I married him for a farce and he knows it. However, I don’t think his pride will recover from knowing I chose you, a Ravens smuggler, over him.” Lucie snarked back, no true bite in her voice.    
“Once again, I do not care about his pride. It needs a good beating every now and then.” Matthew replied before quickly sobering. “All jokes aside, we should hurry and try and get to our destination. If everything goes well, we’ll be meeting Anna there in just under an hour.” Nodding, Lucie stood. Matthew followed suit and they both headed out the door. 

Standing in the middle of the opulent room, Anna took a deep breath. “I’m here to kill her. Why haven’t I completed my job yet? This is worrying.” Anna thought to herself.  _ You haven’t because she is beautiful, and because you refuse to murder a caged creature  _ a voice from even deeper within Anna whispered, softly but persistently. Shoving it down, Anna stepped back and hid her face from Ariadne briefly before turning back. 

“You have exactly 15 seconds to explain why you’re here or I will scream for help.” Ariadne stated, beginning to pace the room. “I think we both know you won’t do that, but I will oblige you.” Anna replied, raising her eyebrows. “I am in fact supposed to kill you. I will not tell you why, though suffice it to say that me and my associates are attempting to stop your father’s meddlings. At this point I cannot claim I intend to kill you anymore, as I do that. I do however, intend to help you escape.” Saying nothing, Ariadne gestured for Anna to continue. Sensing the curiosity in her eyes, Anna hid a smile. Smothering the small bursts of admiration, Anna continued. “I am also going to assume your father told you nothing about this specific situation. I will say this bluntly. Solis is dying. It is a sinking ship. And you father and his Council are desperate for a lifeboat. So, he plans to kidnap you.” Anna, noting Ariadne’s quick shock and hastily continued. “Your disappearance will fuel the people. They will rally behind the crown and donate anything and everything they have… just to save the crown princess. He will take their money and use it for nothing good.” 

“He would never…” Ariadne trailed off, and Anna could see the realization in her face. It came quickly, right after the knee jerk reactions of denial and anger. The king loved his daughter in his own way, Anna believed, but he would always put the kingdom first. “Your death will stop his plans, and stop him from using the weakness of discriminated against groups for his own gain. You can choose to believe me or choose not to, but regardless your choice remains the same. Stay here and vanish, or come with me and become, for the first in your lifetime, free.” making eye contact with Ariadne once more, Anna inhaled, sensing the beginning of something colossally larger than herself. 

“So, princess. What will it be?” 


	4. Death And Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is coming down, once and for all. 
> 
> What will be left when the ashes settle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh boii this took me so long. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Leave any thoughts in the comments!

Ariadne heaved in several deep breaths, trying to calm herself and clear her head. “I… You cannot expect me to make such a huge decision on the spot like this!” she replied shakily. “I can, and I will. Either you come now, or you stay and try to live on your own. I can promise you you will never find me again.” Anna said harshly, sparing no sympathy for the privileged princess. _But that’s not true. You’ve privileged to let her live, and to hear your voice,_ Anna’s soul whispered again. “Fine. I’ve made my decision. I will come with you. But only in one day’s time.” Ariadne said, jarring Anna back to herself. “If you planned to kill me, I’d be dead. This I know. I also know that you are well within the capability to find me again. So I will come. But I need to take care of something first. Either you allow that.... Or I allow myself to be kidnapped.” Ariadne finished, stubbornly turning her gaze to Anna. Saying nothing for another second, Anna turned the deal over. Examined it. And finally spoke. “You’re a gutsy one, it appears. Very few would be doing anything other than begging for their lives in your position.” 

“I don’t beg, nor will I ever.” Ariadne replied, saying nothing else. 

“Fine. You get one day, and not an hour more.” Anna said, turning to the window. “Do not make me regret this, princess.” and with that, Anna turned, kissed Ariadne on the cheek, and disappeared out the window. 

Shocked into stillness, Ariadne’s thoughts were whirling. It was not uncommon for people in her kingdom to greet and say goodbye to each other with a kiss on the cheek. But something about that one felt different. More kind, if that even made any sense. Something beyond just the politeness of the action. Strangling the mysterious butterflies in her stomach, Ariadne sat. And then, her thoughts rose. “Why did I let her stay? Why did I talk to her? And why do I even believe anything she is saying?” all these questions and more flew through Ariadne’s head. And unbidden, the answers rose. The answers that shine far too brightly. The answers that would be more palatable to keep hidden. _You let her stay because you were entranced by her. Because she is free, and the clearest view of the outside world you have ever had. These are also the reasons you talked to her. She is new, and dangerous, and you are young and gullible. As for why you would believe her, it is because she is voicing what you were already beginning to think._ Shaking her head to clear the accusatory statements from within herself, Ariadne spoke. “No matter what, she is an assassin and has killed countless people. I will not soften towards her, and run as soon as possible. But first, I need to make my exit.” 

Christopher rose. Quietly, calmly, he corked a stopper and slipped it into his bag. The shop was once again closed for the night, and the sun was setting, staining the sky in fire. “You’ve made it this far. Do not mess this up now.” he thought to himself. After all, he’d worked for this. The hours of faking being sick, flailing in pain. The hours of ingesting poison after poison to harden his resolve and increase his immunity. All those hours and all that blood and pain would not be for nothing. After he left this night, there would be nothing left but ashes, smoke, and the ruin of a once magnificent kingdom. 

As the castle’s apothecary, Charles was in charge of scanning all the king and queen’s food for poison. Then, a servant would test it. On this particular night, there was a teenage servant. A boy named Raymond, with wide brown eyes and a sweetheart he would die for. And this particular servant was Christopher’s friend. Who had been by his side since he arrived. “This is the moment. This is for your parents and Anna, wherever she may be. All the plans are in place, all I have to do is follow through.” breathing deeply, Christopher prepared himself. “Only one more hour of servitude, and you can shatter the illusion.” 

Ten minutes of quick footsteps and casual greetings and velvet covered hardwood floors, Christopher arrived at the King’s dinner table. “Good evening, my King. I pray you are well.” Christopher said, shoving down the howling protest at submitting to a king who ruined his life. “I am good, thank you. I trust the ordinary routine will still suffice?” the king replied, already in his chair. “Yes, my King. I will search your food for poison, and then Raymond here will take a bite.” Christopher said, gesturing to the quiet serving boy beside him. “Excellent. Well, let’s begin shall we? I wish to dine before the sun fully sets.” he added. 

“Yes of course my King.” said Christopher, bowing. He then retrieved his apothecary pack from the satchel he’d been carrying. Quickly but thoroughly checking all the dishes, Christopher with deft hand uncorked the bottle and dribbled the crystal clear, odorless liquid onto the King’s favorite dish, hiding the bottle again quickly. “My check is complete, my king. If you wish it, Raymond will now check the food?” Christopher said, stepping back. “Well, one thing first.” the king said, and Christopher’s heart jumped into his throat. “Do you have any sort of container with chemicals contained within your clothes?” the king asked, raising his eyebrows and turning to face Christopher. 

Sensing very quickly that lying would be useless, Christopher kept his face blank, and nodded. “Yes I do, my King. The only one currently on my person is my own personal brew, to help me sleep at night. I’ve had a bit of a cold recently, so I’ve been using that. I must have forgotten to leave it back at my shop. Apologies, my king.” Christopher said, keeping his voice even and eye contact steady. Cocking his head, the king considered this. Years of calmly staying out of the way and acting like a bumbling fool helped Christopher now, and the king nodded. “I trust you. However, I would like to examine this brew myself. It’s a new precaution, suggested by my right hand. I’m sure you understand.” Christopher’s breath caught in his throat, but he replied. “Of course, my king.” removing the bottle from his cloak, he handed it over to the king’s right hand, Julius, who deftly examined it. “I can confirm this has all the makings of a simple sleeping potion. This is not harmful to you, my king.” the right hand said, handing the bottle back to Christopher, who dipped his chin in thanks, all the while thinking “Thank the heavens I had the foresight to disguise this.”

“Thank you, Julius. Now that that’s out of the way, Raymond may test the food.” the king said, clearly desperate to be done with this whole affair. “Oh don’t worry, you will be done with much more in just a few minutes time.” Christopher thought, hatred burning in his chest. Stepping forward, Raymond sampled each of the dishes, taking a bite out of each and swallowing before quickly moving on. Once finished, he stepped back. And now, the pinnacle. The breaking point. Could Raymond mask the effects of the poison for long enough to escape and grab the antidote Christopher stashed? Would the years of training be enough? Christopher waited with bated breath as the king looked for any sign of illness. After a few moments that seemed more akin to years, the King gestured Raymond away. Bowing, he turned and quickly walked out of the room. And thus, Julius left and the king began to dine. After being bid his leave, Christopher waited outside the door. Waited for the choking to begin. And once it did, he stepped back inside, met the king’s gaze, and smiled. 

“Please, tell me how it feels. To be the one on the receiving end of somebody else destroying your life.” Christopher said, slowly strolling towards the king. He’d dined alone tonight, and was currently fighting to stay upright as he fought for air. Gurgles came from him that Christopher thought to be attempts at words. “This is for my mother. And my father. And my sister. This is for the assassins you’d ordered to be sent to their house. Just because they dared to show kindness, helping those less well off then them. But you can’t have that, can you? You cannot stand the poor trying to help themselves so you killed my family. To make a statement about those who’d dared to try and defy the crown. And then you brought me here. Thinking I didn’t remember, and never would. Well, I did remember. I always have. So this is my revenge. Maybe after this, I’ll be able to fight the nightmares.” 

All throughout this, the king had struggled, but it was no use. The poison was deadly without an antidote, and he had not had enough warning. Waiting until the king’s struggles stilled, Christopher sighed. And then sprung into action. His bag was already packed with everything he needed. Christopher dashed out the door, down hallways and into passages and rooms, hiding from any person he saw. Within a few minutes, he was out of the castle. Dashing down the streets and around corners, Christopher ran. He ran as the dam broke inside him that he'd held for years. Making it into a back alley no human had laid eyes upon for years, Christopher slipped inside an abandoned building. Made his way to a storage closet. Slid down to the floor. And began to sobb. Tears racked his body and he shook. He was a gentle soul, put out of his element for the sake of darker things. And now, despair grew within him. But something else grew within him. Something golden and elusive, called hope. 

Ariadne was burning. On fire with vindication and vengeance. On fire as she hid in different corners of the castle. She’d told her parents she’d be staying in her room tonight. Rose had seen her tearing the room apart, and turned a blind eye. Perhaps something within her told Rose that Ariadne was waking up. And oh she most certainly was. “I am not staying here any longer. My parents can weep about it for all that I care. However, I will remove Charles from the picture. My last act of pettiness will be this.” Ariadne thought to herself as she quietly worked her way towards the men’s barracks, flint and steel in her bag. It was rare for a Commander to sleep in the same barracks as his men. But Charles, new to his job, had yet to make the move. A fact Ariadne said thanks for. “I know he will survive this. But maybe not for long. Maybe he will die of despair after losing his good looks.” Ariadne thought, laughing to herself. “Either way, I should be able to escape the castle tonight. I will wait for Anna to arrive tomorrow. Then, I will leave. And I will finally be free of my cage.” 

Reaching the barracks, Ariadne heaved a sigh of relief at her good luck. None of the soldiers were around, all of them patrolling and practicing in the art of war. So, Ariadne slid into a wardrobe. Drew her midnight black cloak around her. And waited. 

About an hour later, as the sun began to set, the men filed back in. Laughing and talking to each other, joking and throwing things and swearing. Ariadne could overhear snippets of conversation, though nothing truly interesting. Who had beat who at dueling, who stole what, who was going to do what on their free day. Sighing, Ariadne settled in. “This is going to take quite a long while, won’t it?” she thought. “Oh well. I’ve waited years, I can wait a few more hours. And wait a few more hours she did. The most interesting thing that happened over those hours was somebody opening the door to her hiding place. Ariadne froze at this, barely daring to breathe. But he shut the door quickly, shouting that whatever it was wasn’t there. Exhaling, Ariadne allowed herself to breath again. And then finally, finally, darkness fell and all the soldiers slept. She slipped out of her hiding place and retrieved her flint and steel. Spotting Charles asleep on one of the beds, she began scraping the flint and steel together. It didn’t take long for her to shed several sparks onto the carpets on the floor. It caught quickly, going up in a blaze. Quickly sending more sparks into some of the drapes and a few empty beds, Ariadne then fled. Right out the door of the barracks, into the courtyard stained in moonlight. She could hear the panicked yells of the men from inside, but she spared them no more thought. Most would survive, though not without a cost. 

Anna gazed down at the courtyard, spotting her quarry. She’d been keeping track of Ariadne ever since she jumped out her window, carefully making sure she didn’t alert the king. And now, Ariadne had just exited the barracks. And judging by the smell of smoke now coming from there, she had lit a fire. “Well well well Princess. We might just get along.” Anna muttered to herself. Ariadne moved in a flash then, making for the sidewalk that would eventually take her out of the castle. Jumping down, Anna tailed her, leaving the burning barracks behind her like a bonfire against the night sky. 

Several tense minutes passed, and then they were both out of the castle walls. “Well, now is as good a time as ever.” Anna thought, and leaped into Ariadne’s way. Ariadne froze, but then recognized Anna and relaxed a fraction. Ignoring the ridiculous happiness that stemmed from that, Anna spoke. “I thought I would find you here, Princess. Been causing mischief have we?” 

“You’ve been following me, haven’t you?” Ariadne replied, exasperated. “Why yes, I have. I had to make sure you were safe after all.” Anna said. And then, Ariadne did something magnificent. She rolled her eyes and smiled. “I highly doubt that was the case, but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.” Ariadne then said. Anna, chuckling, replied. “I’m touched, Princess. And though I do hate to stop the jokes, we need to meet my accomplices quickly. They can get us out of the kingdom.” Sobering quickly, Ariadne nodded. And then, the pair took off quickly down the dark roads. 

“Anna! Thank god!” Lucie called once Anna and Ariadne arrived at the meeting point (an abandoned apothecary shop). “What took you so long? We were just about to give up!” Matthew added. “Ask our Princess here. Oh, and this is Matthew and Lucie” Anna said, dropping into a chair. All three pairs of eyes turned to Ariadne, who shifted uncomfortably. “Not that I owe any of you anything… but I had some business to take care of before I came. Personal business.” she said finally, looking at the floor. Lucie and Matthew exchanged confused looks before turning to Anna. “Why does she speak as if she came willingly?” they both said simultaneously. “That is because I did. And no, I will not explain why, how, or answer any other questions. I was told you can help me escape the kingdom. I would like to do that, not dawdle around and argue.” Ariadne said, finally finding her voice. The other three, shocked into silence, looked at her. “Very well then. Let’s get going, shall we?” Lucie said. With that, all four headed out the door. “I like her.” Matthew whispered to Lucie. “Oh of course you do. You like anything with even one inch of sarcasm contained in its being.” Lucie replied before kissing him. “I love you, but please shut up and let us get out of this godforsaken kingdom.” she finished.

“You told the rest of the Ravens we’re leaving with Anna, correct?” she asked, and Matthew nodded as they arrived at the harbor. “And I staged the death in her bedroom. It’s torn apart, the nurse is missing, and there’s a fatal amount of blood that matches our Princess here. I made sure to bloody a dagger and leave it there. No fingerprints, obviously.” Anna chimed in saying. “From now on, Ariadne, you’re dead.”

Ariadne, eyes wide as she gazed out over the ocean, turned to Anna. “No, I’m not.” Ariadne whispered. “I’m free.” 

Cordelia laughed out loud, punching James playfully on the shoulder. “I cannot believe you would say that!” she exclaimed, laughing again. “Oh come on Cordelia. You know I am joking?” James replied, laughing as he dodged another punch. “But does she know that?” Alastair interjected, wiggling his eyebrows in a rare show of non-cynicism. “Alastair, I love you, but you’re not helping this situation.” Thomas said, sighing with no real malice. They were all enjoying a day off, a day sequestered away from the real world. A day of nothing but laughing and jokes and lighthearted teasing. James kissed Cordelia quickly before drawing back. “There. Does that make up for any grievances I’ve caused you?” he asked, and Cordelia stuck her tongue out at him. “Maybe for now. But I will not forget.” She replied, smirking. “I am absolutely terrified right now.” James said in a comically monotone voice. “Alastair, my friend, will you save me? 

“No, in fact I will not. You’re on your own here James buddy.” Alastair replied as Thomas facepalmed. “Should I hear any yells of pain from your general direction, I will investigate.” Thomas said. “Thank you Thomas, you are my savior.”  
“Oh I am sorry, but that’s absolute-” Cordelia interjected, but was then cut off. 

A royal page had arrived with a letter for Thomas and Alastair. He handed it over, quickly bowed, and exited the room. Glancing towards Thomas, who’d taken the letter, all three others raised their eyebrows. “Well? What does it say? Thomas?” Alastair asked, quickly standing up as Thomas paled. “What is it?” Cordelia asked as James tensed as well, reacting to the quickly changing atmosphere of the room. Alastair snatched the letter from Thomas, moved his eyes to the words, and began to read. 

_To the princes of Luna, and whoever else it may concern._

_Solis has begun to deteriorate at an even faster rate, and several tragedies have struck them._

  
  


_A very wealthy and influential woman, Lucie Herondale, has vanished. Her husband is frantic to find her, though it is suspected she might have fled the city for reasons unknown._

_ Commander Charles of the Royal Army is in critical condition after a fire at his barracks. It is currently unknown whether or not he will pull through.  _

_Princess Ariadne has been killed. Currently, no culprits have been caught, but it is suspected that the notorious assassin, known only as the Lady of Death, is behind this. However, the princess’s death is not the worst of it, though she will be mourned with great fervor._

_King Samuel has also been struck down. Poisoned. The believed perpetrator is the castle’s apothecary, Christopher. He may have been working in cahoots with another, though neither have been located._

_Vesperum is rioting, just about tearing itself to bits. I send this letter with the purpose of informing you, as well as warning you. I will not dismiss the possibility Solis will attempt to strike at another kingdom, either out of misplaced blame or just pure fury. No matter what, things are shifting._

_I wish you all the best from now until the sun falls from the sky._

_Signed, Marcus L. Kingsway, Member of the Royal Council of Luna._

Alastair finished reading to a silent room. James had drawn Cordelia close, as if daring the world to try to hurt her. Alastair himself, now shaken, turned to Thomas and silently folded the letter back up. _I will not let anything happen to you_ both boys said to the other silently, both vowing to keep that promise. As two young couples made promises, they became a different type of warrior. They became the type of warrior that survives the roaring waves of fury and unrest, and the falling of ancient and vicious kingdoms. 

  
  
  
  



	5. Singing Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnd we are almost done!! This is a continuation of the last chapter - Half the group on the ocean, the other in a different kingdom.
> 
> Everybody gets to meet in this chapter and I had lots of fun writing it :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew it's been a while since I updated this!! 
> 
> And yes, Christopher is coming I promise. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Leave any thoughts in the comments!

“Hey there…” Lucie said softly, knocking on the door of Ariadne’s boat bedroom. The latter had heard the news of her father’s death when they stopped at a different Solis port, and had fallen into a different despair. Anna was also preoccupied, deep within herself as she pondered over whether or not the purple-eyed boy they spotted at said port could possibly be her brother. “Ariadne, I brought you some dinner.” Lucie said, putting it down on the bedside table. “You can eat it whenever you’re ready.” 

“Thank you Lucie.” Ariadne managed to say, pulling her hair back with a tie. “I’m truly sorry I’ve been so useless lately.”    
“On the contrary, you haven’t been useless at all. Me and Matthew are very well versed in the art of navigating the seas, and the Luna port is not separated from us by any true danger. Now, get some rest. I can see the circles under your eyes.” Lucie replied, rising again and leaving as Ariadne promised to try and sleep. 

“I’m worried about her.” Lucie murmured to Matthew as she met up with him at the steer. “Don’t be. She is strong, I just know it. She will pull through.” Matthew replied, hugging Lucie and kissing her forehead. “She is very strong, in fact. Just like another somebody I know…” Matthew trailed off, grinning. “While I am well and truly flattered, I am still worried.” Lucie replied, her eyes apologizing for her worry. “Never fear, I’ll send Anna in to check on her. If she hasn’t stopped moping around, that is.” Matthew said. “I do hope you are aware that I am also on this boat, and that I do in fact have functioning ears.” Anna said, and both Lucie and Matthew jumped. “You really had to sneak up on us again.” Matthew grumbled, shaking his head. “You know me.” Anna simply said, a wicked smile on her face. “Don’t you two worry about me, I am fine.” Anna stated matter of factly. “Nonetheless, I will check on Ariadne.” Anna added, before disappearing. Matthew and Lucie made eye contact, before Matthew raised his hand, fingers crossed, and Lucie burst out laughing. 

“Greetings, my free bird.” Anna said as she sat down beside Ariadne. “Greetings to you as well, my knight in shining armor.” Ariadne grumbled before sitting up. “What is it that you want to discuss?” Ariadne asked, standing up to stretch. “I was sent as a messenger to see if you are doing ok.” Anna replied, shifting to sit at the end of the bed. Ariadne said nothing, simply sitting down and staring out the porthole window at the night sky blanketed with stars. “Am I doing ok… what a peculiar question to ask.” Ariadne finally said softly. Anna said nothing, just listening. “I really should be… I don’t know why I mourn the father who never treated me with any true love, besides in his own way.” Ariadne said, carefully wording her sentences in an attempt to show Anna the riot going on in her soul. “I am going to speak plainly. You are not wrong for mourning father, because he was just that. Your father. We are humans, and we get emotional over sometimes the smallest things. Being in despair over the death of your father is completely understandable, regardless of how he was in life.” Anna said, the words clangingly loud in the silence of the cabin. 

Ariadne smiled softly, relief in her eyes. “Thank you… I didn’t know how much I needed somebody to say that to me.”    
“Happy to be of service, my lady.” Anna said, the joke bringing happiness to the sudden depth of the room. Anna stood, clearly planning to head out the door for her own bedroom. “Wait.” Ariadne called, and Anna turned. The air felt charged all of a sudden, as if lightning was shot through every molecule of air. “Yes?” Anna replied, at a loss for words. Ariadne did not reply, just stood and strode to Anna’s side. Gazing into Anna’s blue eyes that contained the depths of the oceans and the seas of stars, Ariadne kissed her. In that moment, the world could have burned to ashes and humanity could have disappeared - neither of them would have noticed or cared. There was nothing more important than this, this simple moment of happiness and love, singing souls and rejoicing spirits.

When the sun rose again to shine light on a new day, it revealed the sight of two women - barely more than girls, in truth - sleeping wrapped up in each other's arms. Peace laced every facet of their faces, a look new and unfamiliar to both of them. What they were dreaming of could not be deciphered - though it could be guessed it was something warm and golden and happy, to keep them warm in any times of darkness and hardship to come. 

For Alastair and Thomas, Cordelia and James, the next week or so few by as quick as a wink. Only moments seemed to have passed before Thomas, Alastair, Cordelia, and James were standing at the dock, cautiously following the directions of an anonymous note delivered to them a few hours. Members of the council had highly discouraged meeting with these people, “whichever type of vagabond or criminal they may be.” However, these cautions had not been heeded. The compromise made was that Cordelia and James would accompany them. The note had asked for just the two princes, but that request was not going to be honored. Heaving in a breath, Thomas nodded to the group before stepping towards the ship they were supposed to be looking for. He knocked on the door to the inner rooms of the boat before stepping back. The door was opened by a woman with brown hair and pale blue eyes who held herself with regal bearing. “Welcome. I promise you this meeting will be worth your time.” She said to the slightly shocked group, opening the door wider and gesturing them inside. 

Inside, the four met three other people. A man with blond hair and a quick smile, a woman with black hair who surveyed them all with suspicion, and a girl who looked very familiar but who’s name could not be recalled. “I thought we told you to come alone.” the dark haired woman said, eyes narrowing. “Well clearly, we didn’t. And we’re not going to. They stay, or we go and you don’t get what you want.” Alastair said, the loyalty he held to protect those he loved clear in his voice. “I like you, prince.” the woman sniped back, and Alastair grinned. “However, that’s not what we came here to say, so I guess I should get on with it.” Anna finished, heaving a deep breath as if preparing to take a plunge into a freezing sea. “My name is Anna. This is Lucie, and Matthew.” the man named Matthew waved sardonically from the corner of the room, and Lucie smiled and dipped her chin. “And this is Ariadne, princess of the kingdom of Solis.” Anna finished, and Ariadne stood. Fire burned in her eyes and she surveyed Cordelia, James, Alastair, and Thomas with an imperious gaze. And then, Ariadne spoke. “It is very nice to make your acquaintance, princes and warriors of Luna. I believe we have a great many things to discuss.”


	6. Twists Of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, at the final chapter!! 
> 
> Nothing left but Christopher and Anna's reunion, plus some fluff bc y e s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this lives up to everybody's expectations!! 
> 
> Leave any thoughts in the comments!

“So you’re telling me that… you are the escaped princess of Solis?” Alastair said slowly, trying to parse out the truth of the words. Ariadne nodded. “And that this is the infamous assassin, the Lady of Death?” Thomas continued, cutting his gaze towards Anna. “I’m flattered that you’ve heard of me, all the way here in Luna.” Anna chimed in. She was currently sprawled across the couch of the boat’s hold, playing with a bone dagger. “Of course we’ve heard of you. You’re either more stupid than you look, or truly ignorant of how much you’ve been employed by the Luna Council.” Alastair smirked, clearly reveling in Anna’s widened eyes and shocked expression. “I’m going to continue this discussion, because obviously these two nitwits wouldn’t bother too.” Cordelia interjected, grinning in response to Alastair’s glare. “If I am correct in my assumptions, you are Lucie Herondale.” she said, gesturing towards Lucie. “That is correct.” Lucie said, mock-curtseying. “So you must be the mysterious and handsome stranger she eloped with.” Cordelia finished, raising her eyebrows at Matthew. “That would be the truth. I am so very pleased that the general knowledge of me is my dashingness.” Matthew said, tipping his hat. “Ignore him.” Lucie stage whispered. “His ego’s gone to his head a bit of late.” 

“Well. This is certainly news to me. Everyone thinks you are dead, Princess, and nobody knows the whereabouts of you, my lady.” Thomas said, standing from his seat. “I do wonder what casualties shall befall me if my husband and I decide to give you shelter.”   
“Oh I swear we’re nothing but the utmost fun.” Anna said with a smile as sharp as swords. “I can vouch for her!” Matthew chimed in, mischief in his eyes. Ariadne and Lucie sighed in unison as Cordelia snickered. “Yes but they don’t trust either of you, so shut up.” Lucie said, laughing. “All we ask for is shelter for a bit. The world outside is quite chaotic and it would be good to take a breath.” Ariadne said, eyes pleading. “We will take you in.” Thomas finally agreed. “Only if you promise to participate in our drinks night.” James said, mock seriousness in his voice. “You’ll have a far harder time convincing those two to stay away now that you’ve mentioned it.” Ariadne said, gesturing towards Matthew and Anna. “Now, if you wish it, we will retire to our chambers and cause you no more trouble.” 

“Is there anything else we can get you while you stay here?” Thomas asked them as they strolled through the city streets. The brick roads were baked in the heat, worn by the feet of a thousand steps. Spices laced the air - nutmeg, basil, and fresh fruit. Thomas had quite quickly fallen into the role of gracious host as Alastair and Anna bantered and the others chattered. “Not unless you can bring back my long lost brother from the abyss.” Anna answered, and silence fell. Cordelia turned to Anna however, brows furrowed. “What does your brother look like?” She inquired, concentration deepening as she gazed at Anna as if she were a puzzle. “Well, he has purple eyes. And he would be around my age, maybe a bit younger.” Anna answered, clearly baffled. James stopped walking right in the middle of the street as him and Cordelia made eye contact. Thomas and Alastair also exchanged gazes. “Is there anything you four would like to share, or are you going to continue to communicate telepathically for the rest of the day.” Anna asked, shifting. She was quite unfamiliar with the warm blooming in her chest like a rose, shining and glowing like a weapon fresh off the forge. It was hope, hope that maybe she wasn’t crazy for the first time in her life. 

Shaking herself, Cordelia turned to Anna. “Unless there’s a large amount of purple-eyed teenage fugitives on the run for our kingdom…”   
“We have your brother. He arrived just a few days before you. Shivering and sweating and grinning like a banshee. He also claimed to have murdered the king of Solis. On that precedent alone, we allowed him to stay. He’s in his quarters now.” 

Anna froze. She could feel the frost of shock spreading slowly over her skin as she struggled to form words. After all these years, all this time, she found him. Her brother with his love of science and the rare, genuine smile that always summoned a smile from her in return. A warm hand slipped into hers. Turning her head, Anna’s eyes met Ariadne’s. The silent encouragement in Ariadne’s eyes nearly brought Anna to tears. “May I- May I see him?” Anna asked tentatively, afraid some cruel god would snatch him away before she could see him. “Of course you can.” Thomas said, understanding in his tone. “Just this way. We’ll arrive back at the castle in approximately 15 minutes. From there, I’ll give you a guide to his rooms.”   
“Thank you so much.” Anna whispered. “You have my eternal gratitude.” 

“None needed, Lady of Death. Everyone deserves loved ones to hold close. Sadly, sometimes the world has other plans. We’re just glad you made your way back to the hearth.” Alastair said quietly, and the others all nodded. From that point on, they were all friends. After all, a friendship forged when you are the version of yourself you hate to show are the strongest friendships of all. 

“Mr. Christopher, you’ve a visitor.” the guide called, knocking on the heavy wooden door embossed with a crescent moon. “They may come in.” Came the response from within the room, and Anna’s eyes widened. If there had been any doubt in her mind, none was left now. The decades passed and sands of time could not erase the sound of her brother’s voice from her head. Anna opened the door, and slipped inside, closing it behind her. The boy on the bed looked up, hair messed over his eyes and papers strewn over every possible surface. It didn’t take long for the question in his face turned into confusion, then shock, then wonder. All in the span of just a few moments. “Christopher?” Anna breathed, not daring to take a step forward lest he should evaporate like a mirage. “... Anna? Is that you?” Christopher replied, voice also quiet and strung through with lights of amazement. “Yes, it’s me. It’s Anna!” she replied, joy cracking her face. Christopher’s face morphed again then, and he stood and strode forward. Finally, after so many miles of pain and oceans of blood and battle, they were here. Embracing in a hug and words left unsaid flew, the pair had found each other again. 

“I missed you so much.”   
“I missed you too! I thought I’d never see you again….” 

“I thought the same! They took me away, and I wasn’t able to look for you.”   
“That is ok. I doubt you would recognize the me you found anyway.” 

“The same could be said of me. It took me years of planning and work, but I finally struck back.” 

“And I am more proud of you than I could say. I too have blood on my hands, but I hope that staining them deeper won’t ever be necessary again. If needed, I will fight to make it so.” 

Drawing back, Anna examined Christopher and smiled deeply. “You’ve grown into a fine young man. A far throw from the gangly boy I knew. If only mother and father could see you now…” Anna trailed off as a shade of grey permeated the otherwise yellow bright moment. “And you as well.” Christopher said, his wonder saving the memory. “You’re glowing. You look happy. Content.” he added, grinning. “I am… I’ve found a life worth fighting for. But more about me later. We have much catching up to do, dear brother.” Dropping into the armchair by the fireplace, Anna relaxed. Christopher sat on the bed, only succeeding in making his piles of sketches even more messy. “Tell me. What have you been doing these past years we’ve been apart? I am quite certain it’s a grand tale.”

“Now I must confess I’m dying to know how you ended up on the run with the most infamous assassin in five kingdoms.” James said to Ariadne as the two, accompanied by Alastair, Thomas, and Cordelia sat in the royal common room. It was a set of large and comfortable rooms for the royal family to relax and have fun in. Ariadne chuckled quietly, thinking over the chaos of the tale herself. “I couldn’t hardly put it into words for you myself. I had been long since questioning my parents’ actions and the way they behaved around anybody without a large purse or a legitimate heir. I just didn’t know what it was I could do about it. I trained myself, yes. In bladework and poisons and a myriad of other things. But these skills languished in my arsenal, so to speak. I was not allowed to do anything I loved, contained in the palace and all it’s parties.” Ariadne paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “The day they forced me into an arranged marriage with somebody I despise was my breaking point. Anna appeared, and it was like she was the escape I was looking for. The escape dressed in black with a dagger, that is.” 

Cordelia’s thoughts raced, connecting the dots quickly and smothering her grin. The way Ariadne used Anna’s first name, how her eyes and voice softened at the mention of her, how she would always smile. The quick gazes and hidden laughs. Turning to James, she raised her eyebrows and nearly fell over laughing at his responding smirk. James was observant and had apparently also been quick to notice what she had. “I wish them all the happiness and wishes.” Cordelia vowed, before tuning her ears back into Ariadne’s story. 

“So, I agreed to go with her. I set fire to the barracks before we joined up with Matthew and Lucie. Lucie was confined within a loveless marriage, so she was also eager to leave. Anna staged my death, and we set sail. Matthew delivered the note and… here we are.” Ariadne finished, leaninging back in her chair and smiling. “Not the most exciting tale in the books, but it’s my story, so I will cherish it within my heart.”   
“On the contrary, I believed that story most riveting.” Cordelia piped up, leaning forward. “There remains only one question.” James said, standing. “Would you and Lady Anna be interested in joining us for dinner tonight? Christopher is also invited, of course” 

“We would be most honored to have you.” Thomas added. 

“I would be delighted to.” Ariadne smiled. “Anna is I’m sure still talking to Christopher, but when she returns to our chambers, I will extend the invitation.” 

“Tell her there will be wine and games!” Alastair called to Ariadne as she exited. “I will tell her. I could never forgive myself and I doubt she would forgive me if she missed out on such an opportunity.” 

Once Ariadne had vanished down the hall, the four sat in quiet. “I like her.” Thomas finally said, his voice betraying how deep in thought he was. “I do as well. I’m very glad she was able to find herself a place where she’s truly happy.” Cordelia added. “As much as I’d like to stay and gossip about our new arrivals, I’ve some matters to attend to.” Alastair said, standing. “I’ll come with you.” Thomas replied. 

Sighing with a bit too much gusto to be believable, Alastair nodded assent. “I guess we will get these chores done quicker together.” he said, accepting Thomas’s extended hand. “Yes I’m sure that’s why.” 

“O do shut up.” Alastair shot back, and soon their voices faded. 

“Would you like to take a stroll with me, my fine warrior?” James asked Cordelia, eyes twinkling. “I would love to, James.” Cordelia replied, a small smile twisting her lips. “Well, then, let us go. The winding paths of the park await us.” 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Ariadne said as she flopped onto the bed of their quarters. Matthew and Lucie had been assigned a door across the hall. “Life does bring us much surprise.” Anna shot back, kicking off her boots. “Did you and Christopher have a pleasing chat?” Ariadne ventured cautiously. “We most certainly did.” Anna replied, slipping back into that soft smile. “He’s grown up so much, Ariadne. So much. And it hurts and heals my heart simultaneously to see it.” Anna said, much quieter this time. “I know you grieve for memories lost, and I understand it. It is right to feel pain, right to grieve. Just make sure you’re not missing out on a chance to make new memories while grieving the past.” Ariadne said, once again gently holding Anna’s hand. “What did I do to deserve you?” Anna asked. “You set me free.” Ariadne answered, and Anna grinned. “And I am very glad I did. Now, what’s this dinner party you mentioned?”   
“Oh yes! We are invited to dinner with Cordelia, James, Thomas, and Alastair. Christopher will also be there I believe. Alastair requests I tell you that there will be wine and games.”   
‘Well in that case, I’m in.” Anna said jokingly, and Ariadne laughed again, a musical sound to Anna’s ears. “In that case, I will see you in about a half-hour at the party.” Standing, Anna kissed Ariadne softly before breaking apart and bolting for the showers. Sighing and filled with happy butterflies, Ariadne also stood and began to change. “It’s the beginning of a new age. And I’ll be damned if I keep wearing the shackles I just escaped.” 

“To new friends, and old. To shining futures and pasts laid to rest in unmarked graves. This is now, and it’s for living and love. I give thanks for the wondrous new souls we’ve met, and the tales they brought with them.” Thomas toasted, raising his champagne elegantly. Everybody else raised their glasses in silent succession, toasting to everything Thomas mentioned and more. And then, the party began. It was in the private royal dining room, and it came with a ballroom. Thomas and Alastair had invited some other close friends and family, and Cordelia and James had done the same. All had been instructed on the situation, and planned to be discreet. A large number of suits and dresses had been delivered to Anna, Ariadne, Matthew, and Lucie, along with a note saying they could choose any one of the options. The rooms were full of life, shining and glittering and shifting. Champagne sparkled and fragrant scents of roasted meats and delicate creamed desserts rose up. Lively violin music flowed from the ballroom, and each person was a vision in velvet and satin, a walking kaleidoscope of dancing and laughing and color. Anna and Ariadne danced, quick as quicksilver and breathless with happiness. Anna was wearing a finely cut suit of ebony and snow white, while Ariadne was resplendent in a twilight blue gown that sparkled with stars and twirled as she did. “You are as gorgeous as an angel.” Anna called as she twirled Ariadne. “And you look like a goddess sent to Earth.” Ariadne called back, cheeks flushed with the blush of life. “Oh stop I might actually blush for once.” Anna said, bringing Ariadne close before dramatically dipping her. “What a sight that would be.” Ariadne mocked, laughing. “Maybe someday, I’ll get to witness this amazing phenomena.” 

“You can keep hoping, Princess.” Anna replied, laughing as Ariadne lightly smacked her. “I think I will. After all, we’ve got plenty of time.” 

The previous song had ended with a dramatic flourish, paving the way for a slower and more romantic piece. Alastair and Thomas slowly danced, staring into each other’s eyes. “What a week it has been. And it’s only been the first week.” Thomas said as the pair revolved on the dance floor. “Indeed. It might be awhile before we have any semblance of peace again.” Alastair replied. “Even you can't deny that you like our newcomers.” Thomas snarked back, no true bite in his voice. “I do, much to my dismay. I can admit they are fun and Anna especially is very fun. At least she knows how to drink and have fun, unlike you.” Alastair shot back, chuckling. “Oh shut up you. I'm plenty of fun.” Thomas said, affecting a wounded air. “I suppose you _can_ be, but-” Thomas cut Alastair off and kissed him, holding him even closer. Alastair, drunk on happiness, held Thomas close as they kissed and the violins played a song of hearts broken and mended, souls torn and sewed back together. 

Cordelia and James sat along the wall, laughing and joking with Lucie and Matthew. The squad had quickly become fast friends. Cordelia leaned forward and kissed James, while Matthew wolf whistled and Lucie slapped her hand over his mouth to shut him up. The scene could be described as perfect, if such a thing exists. Music and songs and beauty and, most importantly of them all, new beginnings. What the future held was a mystery, and what the past held was unchangeable. But the now… well the now was whatever the people living in it made it. And everybody present at that party had chosen to make it something glowing with love and happiness and the treasured thing that is friendship. Twists of fate and acts of free will were what brought these people together, but it was their choice to stay. They could’ve shunned each other, torn themselves to bits and pieces while laughing. They could’ve betrayed who was supposed to be their enemies - stabbed them in the back and ran before they could be found by the accusing eyes of their victims. They could’ve done all of this, and more. But they didn’t - they chose to do the opposite. To nurture the compassion in their souls, the love blooming in their hearts. To make friends and lovers and family who would stand by them through the storm of the future, the unknown, and anything else that could be thought of.


End file.
